The IS Hunter
by TheRealShadowClaw
Summary: Phantom Task has been busy in terms of recruiting nearly an entire army of personal Infinite Stratos users. In the midst of the fighting between the academy and Phantom Task a teen boy uses a weapon that can efficiently counter an IS if used correctly. He's out on a hunt, and he wants big game. Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. My OC belongs to me
1. Prologue

A pretty brunette sat down at a table alone, her dark blue eyes seemed to be searching for someone. No. They were searching for a pursuer.

"Miss?" A voice called out.

The female teenager let out a slight yelp as she turned to see the waitress tilting her head slightly from the teens behavior.

"Is something the matter miss? Did your date not show up yet or something?" The waitress presumed with curious gaze.

The teen faked a smile and nodded,"Yes... Forgive me, I'm a little nervous that's all." She lied perfectly.

The waitress smiled back,"You'll be fine, I'm sure the boy you asked is very happy that such a pretty lady is taking him on a date."

The girl smirked and nodded as the waitress walked to another table.

At least her lie worked...

"Excuse me." Another voice asked.

The girl turned her head to find a boy around her age in a black trench coat, his hood was drawn over his head which prevented her from viewing his face. "May I sit here?" He asked politely.

The girl didn't see why not.

"Sure go ahead." She replied with a grin as the boy sat across from her.

There was an awkward silence between the two before he decided to speak first,"So, what's your name?"

The girl fidgeted a little in her seat from his intense gaze as his eyes showed slightly, she clutched the wristband that summoned her personal IS. "M-my name is Anne."

The boy nodded his hooded head as he closed his eyes,"Anne huh?" He opened his eyes again, almost in a predator like manner,"Tell me Anne, how long have you been using your Infinite Stratos for selfish reasons?"

Anne's gaze darkened as she attempted to lie,"I don't know what you mean-"

"Cut the crap, I know what you've done. Don't try to lie," the boy held a silenced pistol under the table and out of sight,"or you might not come out of this clean, ok?"

Anne bit her lip in frustration,"Fine, I'll play your game."

The boy smirked,"By selfish acts, I mean helping Phantom Task. Why are you doing it?" The boy stared into her blue eyes with his fierce brown eyes,"You've killed many military personnel, robbed thousands of dollars, killed multiple men and even attended an active attack on the IS academy."

Anne glared at him,"So what? You want me to say 'I'm sorry'?"

The boy glared back at her with a killer stare,"I want you to turn yourself in."

Anne chuckled,"You're even dumber than a I imagined, don't you realize that I can-"

"Summon your Infinite Stratos and kill me in the blink of an eye? Yes I did. That why I drained it of its shield energy already, it's practically useless." The boy cut Anne off as she narrowed her eyes.

"You're bluffing." She replied.

The boy leaned over the table and said in a whisper,"Try me."

In an instant, Anne slapped him in the face and ran before he could pull the trigger on his weapon.

He shot up from the table and ran after Anne as the waitress called after them,"That is not how you start a relationship!"

Anne was surprisingly quick as the boy was in hot pursuit, but he was gaining on her. They ran towards an open lot with little to no people around, it was lit solely by the moon above. Anne then pulled a reckless move, she activated her wristband to summon her personal IS.

"Come to me Bluejay!" Anne shouted as her (surprise surprise) blue IS formed around her, it's wings resembled those of a bird.

The boy sighed in frustration as Anne pointed her twin submachine guns at him,"You were right about how you drained my shield energy," she grinned in a murderous fashion,"but what can you do?! You have no Infinite Stratos to fight me with! You're just a filthy man!"

Anne shot at him, but missed as he vaulted over her and latched onto the back of Bluejay.

"What the-" she tried.

Suddenly a large electrical jolt surprised her as the pain wrecked her body. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it was enough to piss her off even more. However, the boy had not only shocked Anne, but was draining even more of her power while at the same time, draining every bit of information out of the IS. "Damn hunter! Get off me!"

Anne flailed furiously until the hunter flew forward in a somersault. As he was upside down, the hunter pulled out his silenced pistol and aimed at Anne's head, she glanced down at her shield meter and saw that it read zero.

The bullet pierced her head before anymore thoughts ran through Anne's head. Her brown hair became tinted with red as blood spattered everywhere, her blue eyes quickly became vacant and void of any sign of life.

Anne was certainly dead.

Her IS vanished as her body fell to the ground with an unsettling noise. The hunter snatched the wristband mid-air and stuffed the wristband in his pocket as the civilians fled the scene,"That's IS hunter to you." He replied coldly to Anne's corpse before vanishing into the night before the police came.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos or any of its characters. They belong to their rightful owners. I own my OC. **

* * *

The Hunter stopped for a moment while crouching on top of a roof and listened.

The sound of sirens and shouting men and women were gone. The Hunter sighed in relief, he had been running for the past hour trying to shake the police and their IS.

_At least I didn't have to engage in combat with them, they're not my concern at the moment._

The Hunter tapped the PDA on his wrist and scrolled through the information he had collected on Anne's Bluejay.

_Interesting, it seems she had information on the location of other Ghosts of Phantom Task._

He sighed as he remembered who had exactly created that name in the first place. She went by the name of Tabane Shinonono.

A smirk crept across the Hunter's face as he recalled their first meeting.

* * *

_Tabane looked over the Hunter's shoulder, "You seem quite intrigued with the Infinite Stratos seeing that you're searching it on your phone." _

_The Hunter spun around with a surprised look on his face, "M-my apologies ma'am, I didn't realize you were here." _

_Tabane's robotic bunny ears twitched, "Is that so? Considering you're inside my lab? You're a sly boy, I'll give you that."_

_"Ah… it seems I am… in your lab… how… strange…" the Hunter looked around nervously as he thought of all the horrible things this woman could do to him._

_Tabane noticed as she giggled, "Don't be so nervous! I think it's impressive for a man to infiltrate my lab undetected. I also noticed you disabled a few of my personal IS patrols."_

_The hunter rubbed the back of his head, "You're… You're not mad?" _

_Tabane smiled and lifted his hood, "Nope!" The Hunter was flustered and flipped his hood back on quickly as she walked around her lab._

_"In fact, I believe I should give you this, I think you're the one who should have the honors of using this." Tabane turned around and picked up the device on the table behind her. It was a black combat vest that was connected to two thick electrical cords that were also connected to a pair of combat gloves._

_The Hunter stared at it curiously as she approached him, "Might I ask what that is?"_

_Tabane strapped the black combat vest on and slipped her hands into the gloves, "This is a one of a kind that I found the other day." _

_She stepped towards an Infinite Stratos core and activated the gloves with a simple touch. It gave off an almost eerie blue glow as the Infinite Stratos core dulled in it's brilliance before turning completely black and shattering harmlessly in Tabane's hands._

_The Hunter stared at the remnants of what used to be an IS core, "A-amazing! You destroyed an IS core that easily? What is that device called?"_

_Tabane thought for a moment, "I call them 'IS Detonators'." The Hunter looked taken aback by her choice of words, "That sounds sinister."_

_Smiling, Tabane unequipped the IS Detonators and tossed it to the Hunter, "But it earned it's name for a reason, if you manage to shatter the core like I did on any IS…"_

_The Hunter's eyes widened, "You mean to tell me that this…" he motioned towards the IS Detonators, "can destroy an Infinite Stratos with a simple touch."_

_Tabane got close to his face, "No! It won't destroy an IS, it will absolutely decimate it!" _

_The Hunter was once again taken aback by her choice of words._

_This woman is insane. He thought._

_"I haven't really gotten to test them out completely though, so it's up to you to figure out what else these things can do!" Tabane grinned as the Hunter looked slightly disconcerted as he equipped the IS Detonators,"O-oh… ok then…"_

_Tabane stopped him as he turned to leave, "Oh! I also don't know if they will explode from an energy overload but I don't think you would want to test that theory, so make sure you send some of that Infinite Stratos energy towards your enemies as well! Ok? Goodbye then!" _

_The Hunter had her lab door promptly slammed in his face just as he was about to respond to her last statement. _

_He looked at the gloves and played with the previously absorbed core energy in his hands._

_"Better than fighting them the old way I guess." He said quietly to himself before turning to leave._

_His PDA suddenly rung from an unknown number, "H-hello-"_

_"HEY! It's me again, just wanted to add that I know you're stopping undercover Phantom Task agents. WHICH, I will now refer to as 'Ghosts', got it? Ok! Anyways, the police will come chasing after you because they don't realize these 'Ghosts' exist. They'll assume they were innocent civilians. Because of this, I will spread a ruse about you, but I wanted you to hear it first."_

_Tabane cleared her throat and began once again, "I wanted to say that you're an android."_

_The Hunter looked deeply confused, "An… an android? But… why?"_

_Tabane sighed, "Didn't you know that android's were mass produced last year?"_

_"What?" The Hunter asked in shock._

_"Oops! Didn't mean to say that! Oh well. Anyways, androids look, act, talk, and move exactly like you and I. You can't tell the difference unless you're part of the government and can track each and every one of them across this country or you hurt one and realize that it doesn't bleed." Tabane said without even taking a breath after such a long explanation._

_"But why does this help?" The Hunter inquired as he walked along slowly._

_"Look, the government can track every person AND android, correct?" Tabane explained carefully._

_The Hunter shrugged, "Yeah."_

_Tabane smiled, "So, if I say you're an android that I created personally, but you went haywire and began thinking for yourself, the government will be searching through the android archives instead of the human ones." Tabane looked quite pleased with herself, "That way, there is an impossible chance that you will ever be discovered for your true identity."_

_The Hunter raised his eyebrows and smirked, "That's quite an impressive plan, you've got there, are you certain it will work out all right though?"_

_Tabane scoffed, "Of course! I am Tabane The Genius after all!"_

_With that she hung up without even awaiting his answer, she was probably halfway done with creating fake blueprint designs for the ruse of him being an android she created._

_"Guess I really do have no choice anymore…" The Hunter said to himself before quickly leaving the scene back towards the city._

* * *

"What a strange woman indeed." The Hunter thought aloud on accident.

He was currently navigating the rooftops towards a monorail; he desperately needed to catch the next ride to get to his next Ghost on time.

The Hunter descended from the rooftops near an alleyway to avoid suspicion as he quickly reentered the streets and blended with a crowd moving towards the monorail. He glanced down at his PDA once more before hurrying inside the monorail discreetly while the conductor was distracted.

The Hunter sat down and made himself comfortable, he had quite a long ride to his destination. As he laid back in his seat, he looked a little grim from the situation he was about to be in.

The Hunter was heading towards the exact place he wanted to avoid all along from the fear of so many IS users in one area.

The IS academy.

* * *

**_Please rate and review_**


End file.
